


Pears

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica wears pear perfume one day over to Logan's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pears

Prompt: None

Fandom: Veronica Mars

Characters: Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls, Aaron Echolls

Pairing: Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls

Summary: Veronica wears pear perfume one day over to Logan's.

Logan jumped up when he heard the knock, and opened the door with a cocky grin.

"Quick, hide the hookers." Veronica quipped and pressed a kiss to Logan's lips. It took his brain half a second to realize what was off. She was wearing a new perfume, or shampoo, or something, but he was hit with the overwhelming scent of pears. Pushing Veronica away, he dashed for the bathroom, hoping that for once Veronica Mars would just not be Veronica Mars and stay there at the door.

Of course, she wasn't. She finds him hunched over the toilet dry heaving, half thankful for the fact that he had forgotten to eat all day.

"C'mon Echolls, I know I'm the girl from the wrong side of the tracks, but am I really that repulsive?" Her remark doesn't carry quite the same tone as her usual snark, and he can tell that she is just covering the fact that she's really actually concerned. When he looks up and she sees the pain and panic in his eyes it takes barely a second before she'd crouched beside him, her hand resting reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Logan?" She knows he isn't.

"Pears… you smell like pears." He grinds out and she can clearly see that he's breathing through his mouth.

"O-okay, um brush your teeth , and how about I take a shower so I smell all manly, and then we can talk okay?" Logan nods and stands, mechanically beginning his task, knowing there's no way out of talking about this, and Veronica strips down completely unashamed, and realizes exactly how out of it her boyfriend is when he doesn't ogle or make a comment about her body.

With a skill and efficiency taught by the crappy hot water tank at home, Veronica is in and out of the shower in less than ten minutes, and dresses in a pair of basketball shorts and an orange thermal pilfered from Logan's closet. She finds him sitting in the living room staring at the blank television. She sat down quietly, pulling him down so that his head rests in her lap.

"So, now that I smell like you, care to share what you have against my new shampoo?" She began to gently comb her fingers through his hair, a gesture she had learned from her mother. He gave a heavy sigh, and tried to think of a way out of dredging up this story, but couldn't.

"So it's Christmas right? The entire family unit around, which was rare. And I'm, I don't know, nine, and Aaron hands me a gift, but he notices that the box has been rewrapped, you know, so he knows that I peeked. I'm nine years old. He's regifting me a fruit basket. He starts shouting about how he I've ruined Christmas."

"Logan… god…" She shakes her head, lost for words.

"Yeah. And he, uh, he tells me that I'm not opening another goft until I eat all twelve pears in the box. So I'm eating these pears, and takinh my time, taking these dainty little bites, the man comes unhinged. Takes these pears and starts shoving them down my throat one after another. And then… and I'm choking but he doesn't stop until my mom holds a cheese knife to his throat. To this day I puke if I smell pear."

"God Logan, I'm so sorry." Veronica makes him sit up so she can wrap her arms around him.

"You didn't know. You couldn't have known."


End file.
